


Eryn Lasgalen Elves

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Humor, Other - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Got this stuck in my head. You made me filk. I hate you all. A fangirl explains why she has eyes for no other options.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eryn Lasgalen Elves

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

ERYN LASGALEN ELVES  
 _Fangirl:_  
Well, the Rohirrim are hip,  
I really dig the way they ride,  
And the Gondor men with their tall White Tower  
They make me feel all hot inside

The Shire lads are cute and really like to make things grow;  
And the Istari, with their mighty staffs,  
Bring passion straight from Valino’

I wish they all could be Eryn Lasgalen Elves  
I wish they all could be Eryn Lasgalen Elves  
I wish they all could be Eryn Lasgalen Elves  
I wish they all could be Eryn Lasgalen Elves

The Haradrim are handsome,  
And very handy with mumakil  
And the Dwarves of Lonely Mountain,  
They say they make…toys…with great skill,

The Uruk-Hai of Orthanc know to thrust and parry right,  
And the Úlairi, with their cold Black Breath,  
They’ll keep you on your back all night…

I wish they all could be Eryn Lasgalen Elves  
I wish they all could be Eryn Lasgalen Elves  
I wish they all could be Eryn Lasgalen Elves  
I wish they all could be Eryn Lasgalen Elves

 

For Mirkwood has the spiders,  
And the archers all get so toned….  
I dig the flowing hair and the leggings tight  
On those exquisite muscles honed

I been all around this Middle-earth,  
And I seen all kinds of guys  
Yeah, but I couldn’t wait to get back to Greenwood,  
Back to perfection under Varda’s skies

I wish they all could be Eryn Lasgalen Elves  
I wish they all could be Eryn Lasgalen Elves  
I wish they all could be Eryn Lasgalen Elves  
I wish they all could be Eryn Lasgalen Elves

 

 

 

[("California Girls")](http://www.leoslyrics.com/listlyrics.php?id=1027)


End file.
